Neighbors
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: That wall was not going to prevent their meeting forever. / ¡TRANSLATION!


**Neighbors.**

-Kick it over, Ichi-nii!- Karin yelled, who's just six years old, kicking the ball towards her brother.

-I don't have time, Karin.- said Ichigo returning the pass without entusiasm. -I'm going out with my friends.- and then he left.

The little one pouted and kicked the ball hard against the wall in her yard making it come back to her.

Who does he thinks he is?

Now that he has some friends he's always leaving her behind.

She kicked the ball again, this time she did it so hard it went over her head, but she was able to catch it with her hands.

-Stupid Ichi-nii!- she kicked the ball one more time, but this time, the ball went higher, so high she couldn't reach it, so high it went over the wall that divided her house from the next one. -Damn!- said the little girl.

-Ouch!- she heard from the other side.

She probably hit someone.

She was about to run into her house so the neighbors won't get her in trouble, when her ball hit her on the head.

-Ouch!- she complained rubbing her head. -What kind of jerk did that?- now they'll deal with her!

She started scaling the wall. She didn't care that whoever threw the ball might tell her parents later, she'll first call him all the bad names she knew.

She heard a noise on the other side and she knew the jerk was also climbing the wall, perfect, she'll be able to land a good hit.

When she was about to reach the top, she put her hand on the edge first, and when she was about to put the other one, she felt a hand land on hers, not the hand of an adult, but one slightly bigger than hers, somewhat cold but soft.

Immediately she put her other hand on the edge and pushed herself up so her chin was resting on the edge, right next to her hand that was trapped by that other hand.

But in doing so, her forehead crashed against another one and she almost fell but for that hand she felt before grabbed hers and pulled her against the wall which she hugged so she wouldn't fall, also hugging another arm.

-Are you alright, girl?- her savior asked coldly, without letting go of her hand or upset because she was hugging him.

Her savior was a boy close to her age, he had strange white hair and big, cold teal eyes.

-Y-yes...- she mumbled kind of lost in his beautiful eyes, but then came back to her senses, and hit him on the head.

-Why the hell did you do that for?- her savior cried angrily but without letting her go.

-That was for hitting me on the head with the ball!- she stuck her tongue out.

-You hit me on the face first! And after I returned the ball you called me a jerk!-

-Because you hit me on the head!-

-It was not on purpose!-

-Apologize then! I didn't mean to hit you with the ball either!-

-I won't apologize! You called me a jerk and just hit me again!-

-Then let me go and I'll leave!-

-Fine!-

They stared at each other furiously, but the white hair boy didn't seem to be willing to let go of her hand, and for some reason their fingers were intertwined.

Karin had to admit that she liked holding his hand, it was nice even though it was cold.

She looked at him waiting for him to let go, but he didn't seem willing to either.

-What's your name?- she suddenly asked confusing him.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.- he reluctantly answered.

-I am Kurosaki Karin.- she smiled. -Can you give me my hand back?- she shyly asked.

Toshiro also became shy and let go of her hand.

-Can you give me back my arm?- he whispered with a small smile.

She gave a small giggle, kind of dumb for her taste, and let him go, so now she was only holding on to the wall.

-Do you know how to play soccer, Toshiro? That hit on the head with the ball was strong.- in fact, her head still hurt a little.

-Yes... And I see you do too, you broke my nose.- he gave her a small smile.

They both laughed and finished climbing the wall so they could sit and talk.

They started doing that almost daily, seating on the wall and talking. Sometimes he would cross over to her side, getting to know the crazy Kurosaki family, and sometimes she did to his side, getting to know his uncle and aunt Gin and Rangiku.

Soon they started doing more, and Hitsugaya became part of her soccer team, later on they decided to attend the same middle school and then the same high school.

From neighbors they became friends, from friends to best friends, and from there, ten years later, when she was sixteen and he seventeen, seating on that same wall, they shared a kiss to seal their relationship after confessing their love.

 **The end.**

Hi there! :D

This is a Translation of my spanish One-Shot called "Vecinos" made by my dear friend Maria Espinoza, also this is a Secret Santa Gift for my idol Satalasers or the milliner's rook who does the greatest fics ever! I hope you enjoy this!

I hope you all enjoy this and I hope I can soon get you more translate fics because I have lots of HitsuKarin fanfics xD If you don't believe me just check my account, you will found more than 200 ;D And if there is anyone who wants to help me to translate spanish to english, be welcome!

Characters belongs to Tite Kubo!

CELESTE kaomy out!


End file.
